


World of Horror And Love

by Kurzed_Waterz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Child Abuse, From my FFN account, Incest, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, This was so horrible someone threatened to call the FBI on me even tho I live in Canada, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurzed_Waterz/pseuds/Kurzed_Waterz
Summary: AU. This will mainly involve TenHan and Truten. WARNING! This story WILL have Incest, Rape, Beatings, Yaoi, and M-Preg. Goten hates being babysit by his older brother due to beatings but what happens when Trunks AND Gohan mark Goten as their mate?





	1. Life

The young boy ran out the door his heart pounding, his older brother's words ringing in his ears. " _Goten, do you know what time it is?"_ Goten ran as fast as he could when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. "Goten, do you know what time it is?" A teen asked with a smirk. "Oh no! Gohan please, no more!" Goten cried. Gohan picked up Goten and put him over his shoulder. "No! NO! Leave me alone!" Goten screamed. Gohan threw him on the ground and ripped off his clothes. "No please don't!" Goten sobbed. Gohan took off Goten's clothes and stared at his brother's naked body.  _Oh god…he's so beautiful…_ Goten screamed and hit his older brother, but Gohan ignored it. "Oh god, please no Gohan!" Goten screamed.  _No, this can't be right! He's my younger brother! But oh my god…he's just perfect! Oh god no! Gohan get a hold of yourself!_ Goten cried harder but Gohan was too lost in his thoughts to notice. Gohan slowly spread his brother's legs apart. "Shh…it'll all be over soon…" Gohan whispered as he slowly entered Goten.

"GOHAN! GOTEN! COME DOWN AND EAT!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goten groaned and opened a sore eye. He hated to get up early on the weekends, epically since Chi-Chi made his onichan babysit him and that never turned out good. Goten still had bruises from the last babysitting fiasco. Goten sighed and put on his gi. Gohan was already downstairs eating all the food. "Hey…no fair…you ate my breakfast!" Goten whined. "Shut up, it's not my fault you didn't come down right away." Gohan said with a glare. "Mooommmmyyy!" Goten whined. "Goten, please shush. Look in the fridge, there are leftover there for you to eat. I have to go out again so Gohan will look after you." Chi-Chi said. Goten's heart sank.  _Couldn't she stay home for just one weekend?_ "Yes mom…" Goten said glumly.

"Goten come on, there must be something you want to do!" Gohan said sternly. "I want you to leave me alone!" Goten yelled. "Goten calm down…I just want to have some fun…" Gohan said, his voice trailing off. "The last time you said that you bit me! On the neck! And it really hurt!" Goten whined. "Goten stop whining!" Gohan snapped. "And you told me Saiyans mark their mates by biting their neck, and their necks are really tender so it stays there forever!" Goten cried. "Goten! Will you just shut up?" Gohan shouted. Goten yelped and covered his mouth. Gohan eyes narrowed and his ki flared up. Goten let out of a cry of fear.

"Hey Goten I'm sorry for what I did to you, I really am." Gohan said softly. Goten wiped away his tears. "You say that after every beating…" Goten softly accused. Gohan sat down beside Goten and held his hand. Goten looked into his big brother's eyes and couldn't help but forgive him again, he just couldn't stay mad at his Nii-chan. Aah yes, his dearest Nii-san, the one who could do no wrong. He was older so he had to be right, what he was doing had to be okay 'cause onichan never did no wrong!


	2. Run In

Trunks raced over to his best friend Goten's house. He couldn't wait to play with him! Trunks landed in front of the house and knocked on the door.  _Oh boy! I can't wait!_ Trunks heard the sound of the door being unlocked; Goten shyly poked his head out. "Hey Goten! Come on! Let's go play!" Trunks said with a grin. Goten bit his lip and fidgeted. "I-I can't Trunks-kun. I-I…I have to uh help onichan!" Goten said as he started to close the door. Trunks stuck his foot out so Goten couldn't fully close the door. "Trunks! What are you doing?" Goten asked, slightly annoyed. "What is going on? We've been planning for today all week!" Trunks said trying to control his anger. "Well I'm sorry, something just came up." Goten whispered. "And you couldn't have called to tell me that?" Trunks snapped at Goten. "I'm sorry Trunks-kun…" Goten said softly.

"And then he just blew me off!" Trunks told his friend. The friend nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "You know, something's up with Goten." Trunks said. "I really don't know what could be up." The young boy said as he looked up at the sky. "Hey! What's wrong Sol?" Trunks asked. "It's about to rain…" Sol said as a rain drops started to fall. The two boys laughed slightly and ran to get out of the rain.

"Gohan, can you please watch Goten. I need to go out." Chi-Chi said. "What? But isn't it Sunday? You always stay home on Sunday!" Gohan said, slightly puzzled. "I know but I really have to do something." Chi-Chi said. Gohan's eyes narrowed. "It's about dad isn't it? It's always about dad! It's not my fault!" Gohan yelled. "Gohan! Don't you dare raise your voice to me! I never said it was your fault!" Chi-Chi protested. Gohan sighed and he gave up fighting with his mother. "Alright than." Gohan said softly.

Goten opened his eyes. Today was Sunday! This meant he got to spend the whole day with his mom and not have to worry about Gohan! "Good morning sleepy-head!" Gohan said with a smile. "Hey onichan, where's Kaasan?" Goten asked innocently. "Oh she had to go somewhere." Gohan told him. Goten frowned as Gohan threw Goten's gi at him. "Get dressed; we're going to do some training in the woods. Be down in five."

"Onichan! I'm hungry!" Goten whined. "Shut up! You'll eat soon enough!" Gohan snapped. Goten whimpered and sat down. "Hey! I didn't say you could sit down!" Gohan yelled. Goten quickly jumped to his feet. "That's good. Now get started training!" Gohan told Goten. "But uh sir? You didn't uh tell me what to do yet…" Goten said softly. Gohan sighed. "Must I tell you everything?" Gohan snapped. "Nevermind sir! I-I'll just do laps and push-ups!" Goten shouted as he took off running. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!"

Goten ran for what seemed like hours. He stopped to catch his breath. "Hey, what's up?" A voice asked him. Goten spun around and saw it was only Sol. "Oh hey Sol, I was just running." Goten answered. "Why were you running Chibi?" Trunks asked. Goten looked up into Trunks' eyes, he quickly lost all of his thoughts; momentarily forgetting how to breath. "Whoa Chibi! Remember to breath!" Trunks said.  _He's so hot…he reminds me of…of my onichan…No! Goten get ahold of yourself! You do not love you brother nor do you love your best friend!_ "Is something wrong?" Trunks asked, slightly confused. "No…I'm fine…I gotta go!" Goten shouted as he took off running again.

"Gohan, where is Goten?" Chi-Chi asked as she walked in. "Off training." Gohan answered. "Training where?" Chi-Chi asked. "Out in the woods…don't worry he's with Trunks…" Gohan said, not even knowing it was kind of true. "Oh alright when will he be back then?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know." Gohan answered looking at the tv screen.

"That was really weird, even for Goten!" Sol shouted. "Something must be up. Maybe he's busy with training…" Trunks said his voice trailing off. "Training for what? Why would he be training?" Sol asked. Trunks forgot that Sol didn't know anything about him and Goten being Saiyans and them saving the world. "Oh you know, training to uh run in a race…?" Trunks said, posing it more as a question then he meant to. "Oh okay then…" Sol said as he looked away.


	3. Memories

Goten felt the tears start to stream down his cheeks.  _Where do I go tonight?_ Goten looked up at the sky and seeing the stars stirred the hidden memories deep inside him.  _This can't be happening to me…this isn't happening to me._

_**/~*~/ Flashback /~*~/** _

"What are stars Nii-san?" Goten asked. Gohan chuckled softly. "Well Goten, stars are…stars are the souls of people who have died. Every time someone dies a new star is born. Even after we are gone we still live on in the stars." Gohan answered, using a childish idea. "And what is a soul Nii-chan?" Goten asked. "Well the soul…a soul is a part of us, it's hard to explain but there is mind, body and soul. The mind is your thinking, your body is your flesh and blood and your soul is something different. Your soul is what makes you, well you. Everyone's soul is different some people have dark souls while others have light souls." Gohan said, wondering if he had said too much. "Onichan, what it's like, you know, dying? Does it hurt?" Goten asked, his eyes staring at the stars. "Well I really don't know, I haven't ever died before. But I think it hurts at first but then the pain slowly stops and you're just really happy." Gohan said. "Onisama, what do you think it's like to be with someone you really love?" Goten asked. "Goten, that's enough questions for tonight! I'll answer the rest in the morning! Now please go to sleep!"

_**/~*~/ End Flashback /~*~/** _

Gohan looked up and saw the stairs and he too remembered hidden memories.

_**/~*~/ Flashback /~*~/** _

_Why would Goten ask me that? Does he like me…? He is cute and so innocent…no! Get ahold of your self Gohan! It's your younger brother for fuck sakes! You're sweet…and cute…and so innocent little brother…damnit! Why is this happening to me?_ Gohan looked over at Goten's sleeping form.  _Oh how I ache to touch him, to hold him, to call him mine forever, to kiss him…to take him as my own!_ Gohan was shocked at his own thoughts.  _Wait a minute! Was I actually thinking about fucking my own little brother? Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me!_ Gohan looked at Goten and felt his members harden.  _Fuck he is so sexy…and he's only five…damnit!_ Gohan slowly leaned over Goten and kissed him on the lips. Goten stirred slightly. "What are you doing onichan…?" Goten asked softly. "Sshhh…it's just a dream…" Gohan whispered. Goten soon fell back asleep.

_**/~*~/ End Flashback /~*~/** _

Chi-Chi slowly made her way up the stairs. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart! "Oh Goten…please come home safely…" Chi-Chi whispered as she looked at the moon. The first time she had noticed something was wrong was when she had walked in and Gohan was kissing Goten. Gohan said he was simply practicing CPR and Chi-Chi had thought nothing of it but, then soon after that came the unexplained bruises and marks. Goten had simply said he had fallen or hurt himself while sparring. Chi-Chi thought nothing of it and told Goten to be careful, she hated to let Gohan train Goten but she felt like it was a way to pass on Goku's life.  _Aah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday…_

_**/~*~/ Flashback /~*~/** _

Goten ran into the house crying. "Goten, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked. "Nothing!" Goten said as he choked back a sob. It was then Chi-Chi noticed that Goten's neck was covered in blood. "Goten, why is there blood all over your neck?" Chi-Chi asked. "Uh a dinosaur bit me." Goten said. "Wasn't Gohan around to help you?" Chi-Chi asked as she got a towel to wipe away the blood. "No, I was wandering around on my own." Goten said as he bit his lip. As Chi-Chi wiped away the blood she noticed a bite mark, it was the bite mark of a human being not a dinosaur! "Goten, are you sure a dinosaur bit you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah I'm sure." Goten mumbled. Chi-Chi soon noticed strange bruises on Goten's neck in the shape of hands.  _I wonder what happened…surely what ever happened was an accident._

_**/~*~/ End Flashback /~*~/** _

"Maybe something was up all along…but I don't know what…oh Goku…I wish you were still here…" Chi-Chi said as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Take Me Away

Goten awoke to the sound of screaming, well actually it was more of a yelling in his ear. He bolted awake and looked around. Nothing around him could be making that noise yet he could hear it, plain as day, a yelling in his ear. "What…?" Goten asked confused. It took him a minute to register. That yelling wasn't in his ear he was hearing police, maybe, searching for someone. A name was being called out and they were right near him; yelling in his ear. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Goten snapped, he felt sore and he was very cranky now. "Hey! I found him!" A policeman shouted. Goten covered his eyes. The flashlight was so bright. "Come here kid."

"Oh thank you sir, my mom was very worry about him, so was I." Gohan said as he pushed Goten into the house. "Please take care of him. Goodbye little one." The policeman said as he walked away. Gohan closed the door and looked at Goten. "Where were you?" Gohan asked in a sweet voice. "I was out." Goten said as he looked at the ground. "Look at me!" Gohan yelled. Goten slowly looked up at his brother. "Are you mad at me onichan…?" Goten asked softly.

Goten lied awake for the rest of the night, too sore to try to get to sleep. He had to remember that sleeping on the ground wasn't very nice. Goten turned over and saw his sleeping brother.  _Damn my brother is hot…_ Goten's hand went up to where Gohan bit him.  _I…I love you onichan…I can't explain it but I love you._ Goten sighed and touched his brother's cheek.

Trunks lied awake and tried so hard not to think about Goten, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking of him! Trunks sighed and started to read a book. The book was a horror book and he thought that there was no way he could think about Goten while reading it, he was wrong.

 _Suffer the Children, to Come Unto Me._ When Trunks read that part he could help but think about Goten. "Aw fuck, this is hopeless!" Trunks shouted as he threw the book across the room. There was a knock at his window. Trunks walked over and opened it. Standing there soaking wet was Goten!

"Trunks…please I don't know what to do." Goten sobbed. Trunks held his friend in his arms. "There, there Goten. It will be alright. Just tell me what's wrong." Trunks said softly. "Is love supposed to hurt like this? Why is it so painful?" Goten asked as he moaned. "What do you mean?" Trunks asked. "I love him yet I know I can't have him. And it hurts me just thinking about it…" Goten said as he held back tears. "Chibi…it will be okay…" Trunks said as he rubbed Goten's back.

Goten woke up and looked around. He was confused, this wasn't home! Goten almost started to cry but then he saw Trunks, sleeping next to him and it all came back to him. He had gone out the window to get away from Gohan when it started to rain; he had no idea where to go and wandered for a few hours. Then he had ended up at Trunks' house and knocked on his window. Trunks and him had talked for a little while and they fallen asleep together.  _Trunks-kun looks so peaceful when he's sleeping…I never noticed how cute he looked before…_ Goten shoke his head and tried to get rid of the thoughts. "Hmm…? Oh…good morning Chibi…" Trunks said sleepily as he awoke. "Morning Trunks-kun."

Gohan sat up and stretched his arms. He didn't see Goten anywhere.  _That's strange…usually Squirt sleeps in…_ Gohan got up and headed downstairs. He spied a note on the table.  _Mom must have gone out._ Gohan went to make toast. He turned on the radio and grabbed the loaf of bread. Gohan decided to read the note.  _Dear Gohan, I'm going out to do some shopping. Please let Goten sleep and take good care of him. No funny business! Love your mom._ Gohan chuckled softly.  _Kaasan, you don't even know the half of it._


End file.
